The Order of Darth Traya Volume VI
by jman007
Summary: Darth Traya puts her plan into motion. Now Luke must use the knowledge of the unified force to defeat new Sith enemies pouring out from the Trayus Academy. Also he must deal with tentions arising among the Jedi as Tionne and several other prominent Jedi walk close their minds and hearts to the truth as he prepares Ben to face off against Darth Reign a student of Darth Traya
1. Chapter 1

The Order of Darth Traya Volume VI

Chapters

1\. The Trials of Luke Skywalker

Part 1. The True Nature of the Force

Part 2. Jedi Divided

2\. Daala's Agenda

3\. The Order of Tionne

4\. The Order of Darth Traya

Part 1. The Rise of Nom Anor

Part 2. Revelation

5\. Renegade Sith

6\. The Order of Skywalker

7\. The Hunters

Part 1. First Blood

Part 2. Anomaly

8\. Attack on Sithari

9\. The Enemy of My Enemy

10\. Trials of Natasi Daala

11\. Darth Anor

12\. The Wedding of Ben Skywalker and Vestara Kai

13\. The Academy of Anakin Solo

14\. Deai

15\. Time Traveler

16\. Duel of Masters

17\. The New Darth Traya

18\. Return of Prince Tristan

19\. Politics

20\. War World

21\. Deai's Gambit

22\. Public Opinion

23\. Jedi Master Ben Skywalker

24\. Sith United

Part 1. Darth Rein

Part 2. The Dark Collective

25\. Blood and Sacrifice

26\. Supreme Chancellor Tristan

27\. I AM DARTH REIN

28\. Showdown

29\. Return of Zenoma Sekot

30\. Betrayal

31\. Final Confrontation

Chapter 1. The Trials of Luke Skywalker

Part 1. The True Nature of the Force

"I was wrong…" Luke said to Ben in private upon returning to Coruscant. The two were in his private meditation room in the Jedi Temple, "What Jacen believed and taught about the unified force is correct…"

"Dad…I…"

"Know what I am saying is true…You studied Jacen's theories all be it for selfish reasons…I intend to study them in detail and I wish you to apprentice yourself to me and study them with me…"

Ben took a seat on the floor, "Why?"

Luke sighs, "Because of what is to come…If we are not ready many will die and the Sith will rule the Galaxy…"

Ben stands up and locks his right arm with his father's, "Consider me your student dad! But I am not a Padawan I am a Jedi learner…" They laugh and study the holocron Darth Traya gave Luke for the next hour. "I have a meeting with the Jedi Council…" Luke hands Ben a datapad, "The Jedi on that list have them meet me in the gardens…"

All life creates the force-The force creates life-It makes the force grow and expands it into the seen and the unseen. Life is love, hate, anger, compassion, sadness, joy, and all other positive and negative emotions…The force itself is not inherently evil…or Dark. Darkness comes when we abuse the force and use it for selfish gain…

As such the Jedi code should be…

Discipline of ones Emotions leads to peace

True Power comes from Knowledge

Serenity lies within mastering our passions

The Force extends life beyond the limitations of death

These are the words of Jacen Solo who discovered the Unified Force and shared his knowledge before he was killed by Darth Cadeus his clone. Luke shared this philosophy and other beliefs he learned from Darth Traya with the Jedi Council. "Times are changing my friends and we must change with it…" Luke took his seat and looked at his wife Mara Jade Skywalker.

The Jedi Council was Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Cighal, Kyle Katarn, Kenth Hamner, Octa Ramis, Leia Solo who took Saba's place, Sakyit Un'Vaul (Yuuzhan Vong female) she took Kyp Durron's place, Aleen Karr wife of Jaden Karr, Jaden Karr, Kam Solusar, and Tionne Solusar who had taken Tresina Lobi's place.

"Master Skywalker…" Tionne Solusar said speaking up, "…You founded the new order. Many Jedi studied under your praxeum. In another life your nephew Jacen Solo became Darth Cadeus…A unknown power has altered time and space. Now you quote Jacen Solo's dribble to us."

"Be careful!" Leia said speaking up. "You forget my son died fighting his clone."

"Yes and his sacrifice will not be forgotten. I take issue Master Solo with these teachings founded by Sith…" Tionne looks at Luke, "Do you deny Master Skywalker that you met with a Sith Lord on Tatooine?"

"No I do not…and what does it matter? Jacen discovered these teachings on his own…It gave him incredible power in the force. Now imagine a Sith or group of Sith who believes the same thing about the force…Can we ignore this philosophy if the Sith practice it? No I think not."

"ENOUGH!" Tionne says standing, "You may practice these sacrilege teachings but I will not."

Kam Solusar stands as well, "Neither will I…" They are joined by Masters Kenth Hamner, Aleen Karr, and Octa Ramis.

"Aleen…what are you doing?" Jaden asks.

"What I believe to be right…" She says and they all walk out.

Cighal walks up to Luke, "This will start a war…"

Luke nods, "I know that is why we are leaving the temple."

"And go where?" Mara asks.

Part 2. Jedi Divided

News spread quickly through the temple. Those who practiced the unified force did so in secret as not to offend their fellow Jedi. Now these Jedi gathered in the gardens to decide their next move. "My friends…Thank you all for coming…I do not wish to offend the others. So I propose we leave the temple and establish a new Jedi order…The Jedi Order of the Unified Force…"

"Master Skywalker…" Morgan Katarn said raising his hand, "Won't this lead to war between the Jedi?"

Luke sighs, "It will. But we will not be the instigators nor will we draw first blood."

"Already we draw first blood by separating from the other Jedi…" Sakvit Unvaul said. "It will only escalate into war…"

Meanwhile Kam and Tionne Solusar met with the Jedi who followed the old ways of the Jedi when it came to the force. They met in the amphitheater, Tionne assuming the role of Grandmaster. "This will only lead to war!" Someone yelled.

"No!" Kam replied speaking up. "Our fellow Jedi are lost and we will lead them back to the light…"

"How?" A Twi"lek asked.

Before Kam or Tionne could answer a droid entered with a holopad, "I carry a message from Grandmaster Skywalker…"

A life size hologram of Luke is projected into the air, "Greetings my fellow Jedi…Neither I nor the ones who follow the Unified Force wish to cause you discomfort. So of our own free will we are leaving the Jedi Temple to establish a new order. We hope to work with you all protecting the Alliance…Farewell your friend Luke Skywalker."

"We should try to get the Senate behind us…" Octa Ramis said.

"That will be hard to do…" Kam replied.

"No we know what must be done." Tionne said in a voice of doom, "Team up with Daala…"

"I have something that will give us an edge over Skywalker and his followers." Kenth Hamner said as he had been a liaison to Daala's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Daala's Agenda

Upon returning to office Daala kept herself busy trying to implement her agenda for the Alliance. On the top of her list reign in the madness between the Jedi and Sith. For thousands of years it has always been the same between the two factions as they try to destroy each other. And as always it is the Galaxy that suffers from their conflicts.

Daala's shuttle is on its way to a secret laboratory code named High Guard. High Guard is located in the asteroid field on the mother asteroid in the Hoth System. There are gravity beacons throughout the asteroid belt keeping incoming ships with the right transponder codes from hitting asteroids. When her ship lands she is greeted by Doctor Ghuniik a Kaminoan.

"Chief of State! Welcome…" He looks at Bobba Fett and sneers, "Must he be here?"

"He is my ally in this and his soldiers protect High Guard…"

"Follow me…" He leads them from the hangar down a hallway to the main facility. They take a tram to the second level laboratory. "This is where we program the subjects…" Ghuniik says as they exit the tram. "As you can see we have successfully combined the DNA of a human with Ysalamiri…But there has not been a field test yet…"

"I will provide you with one. On my next transmission…"

Daala spends the night at the base before leaving to return to Coruscant. She and Bobba leave in separate ships. Bobba returning to the Mustafar system where his growing army of Mandalorian clones are being created.

Coruscant

As Daala's shuttle lands in the hangar her personal attendant is waiting, "Welcome back Chief Daala…"

"Cancel all my meetings…" She says walking past the Yuuzhan Vong male assistant, "Yes ma'am."

"There is one meeting you must attend and that is the corperate sector luncheon on contracting…"

Daala had the luncheon which went well then she rescheduled all her meetings. The next day a special session of the senate was held. "Senators! Delegates! Members of the Galactic Alliance…We have faced and overcome the greatest threat this body has ever faced…Throughout our history we have faced an overcome many obstacles…Many of which stem from the constant struggles between the Jedi and the Sith…I would like to put an end to the conflict once and for all…I am sending a packet to each senator outlining my agenda for the Jedi…I ask the senate to keep an open mind as implement my ideas over the next few months…"

The Senate discussed many other matters before dismissing. Over the next few days a majority of the senators supported Daala's ideals, but those who were against her became an enemy to be watched and eventually replaced.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Order of Tionne

Tionne had been named Grandmaster of the Jedi who still followed the old ways. The new council was Tionne and Kam Solusar, Kenth Hamner, Octa Ramis, Aleen Kar, and Dana Talos (Female Twi'lek). "So what do we do now…" Aleen Kar asked.

Tionne looks at Kenth Hamner, "Before he betrayed us Master Skywalker…"

"Luke!" Tionne says interrupting, "He and all the Jedi who follow him lost their titles of when they betrayed us."

"Luke…was a master he assigned me as liaison to Daala. I have uncovered something very interesting…She calls project over watch. Daala has a Kaminoan scientist combine the DNA of an Ysalamari with that of a human…They will be used to police Jedi and Sith alike."

"Do we know the location of this base?" Aleen asked.

"Unfortunately no…and if Skywalker finds out he will want to destroy it…"

Tionne sighs, "We cannot afford Skywalker or his followers to know of this…"

"If we go after Skywalker it would make us look bad before the Senate." Kenth said.

"And we still have the Sith to find…"

"I will deal with Daala…Master Talos I have a special mission for you…Master Aleen…How do you feel about using your husband to get information on Skywalker…"

She sighs, "For the greater good I will do it…"

Senate Building – Office of theCHief of State

Tizheen enters Daala's office, "Grandmaster…Tionne Solusar is here to see you with Jedi Master Kenth Hamner…"

Daala frowns, "Grandmaster Tionne Solusar? What happened to Skywalker?"

"I am not sure of the details milady, but they did bring your clone with them…"

"Show them in…" Tionne enters with Kenth Hamner and two Jedi guarding Daala's clone, "Would you like something to drink or eat…"

"No thank you…" Tionne says waiting for the Yuuzhan Vong to leave, "I wish to make peace…"

"Wait!" Daala says raising her hand, "Is Skywalker dead?"

"No! Allow me to start over…" Daala listens as Tionne relates recent events and the Jedi split, "We follow the old ways and are willing to work with you to ensure the Sith die and do not rise again…To gain your trust we are handing your clone over to you…"

Kenth clears his throat, "We are aware of your over watch program and are willing to support it publicly, but we need full disclosure…Our Jedi can guard the facility against an attack from Skywalker."

Daala nods, "Very well full disclosure and cooperation between the Jedi and the Chief of State's office."

Jedi Master Kyle Katarn had been sent Coruscant to speak with Daala and Master Tionne on the situation on the planet Useen. Refugees had settled the planet believing it uninhabited, but the inhabitants of the planet lived in huge underground cities. The refugees had bought arms and weapons as the Useeni have taken a military stance against the refugees. It was up to the Jedi to intervene and settle the matter. When kyle Katarn arrives he is met by Kenth Hamner.

"Master Hamner!" Kyle says with great respect.

"Kyle Katarn welcome back to Coruscant…"

Kyle sighs, as Luke foretold the Jedi of Tionne's order would disrespect him. "Thank you…I thought Chief of State Daala would be here to greet me…"

"She sent me in her stead. I am to escort you to her office…"

Daala's Office

"The Jedi following Grandmaster Skywalker are dedicated to peace throughout the galaxy. It is our desire work with our fellow Jedi and the present administration." Kyle said sitting across from Daala and Kenth.

"I am glad to hear that…Master Katarn." She pauses before saying master. "A small delegation of you and Master Hamner will be all that is needed."

Kyle stands, "Good! Is there somewhere I can rest before we leave for Useen…"

"Tizheen!" The Yuuzhan Vong enters the office, "Will you see Master Katarn to one of the state rooms…"

"This way Master Jedi…"

Useen

The surface of Useen was covered by Mountains lakes, rivers, and springs. There is an underground ocean beneath the surface of mountains. The shuttle carrying Masters Kenth and Kyle flew across the planet towards the eastern range of mountains. The ship landed in a technologically advanced city.

"Welcome to Cythus city!" A man said greeting them when the ship landed and the two Jedi ambassadors walked down the ramp. "I am Prime Minister Houl."

"Jedi Master Kenth Hamner!"

"Jedi Master Kyle Katarn…"

"This way if you please…"

As Houl led them from the landing platform a mysterious man watched from afar. He had synthetic eyes that scanned Kyle Katarn. "Target acquired…Second Jedi presence detected…Ignore!"

The Unsee people agreed to meet the Jedi in an ancient underground grotto. The area had a hot spring and ancient ruins in the area. It was once a place of worship for the Unsee. As they sat down for the meeting Kyle felt the force in the area leave.

"Is everything alright Master Katarn?" The Unsee ambassador asked.

Kyle looks at Kenth Hamner and draws his lightsaber, "What did you do?" He asked accusingly. The others stand up as the guards draw their weapons. That is when stun bolts hit the Unsee representatives knocking them unconscious. Kyle is able to bat a bolt directed at him on pure instinct without the force. "And who are you supposed to be?" Kyle asks to a hooded man.

"Kyle Katarn! You have been deemed a rogue Jedi and will surrender to me for processing!" The man said in an almost droid like voice.

"The hell I will!" The mysterious man leaps at Kyle who is shocked because his lightsaber is stopped by the man's sword. "Dam! Cortosis!"

Even without the force Kyle is still a devastating fighter with his blade. He is holding his own until Kenth Hamner severs his hand. Kyle falls to his knees in pain holding the stump. The watcher looks at Kenth, "While your assistance is appreciated Jedi Hamner it was unsolicited. Intervene again and I will arrest you as well…"

"According to the watcher's act established by Chief of State Daala I am exempt from your jurisdiction…"

"We shall see!" Kyle was taken to the watcher facility in the Hoth system to be interrogated by Daala's people.

Coruscant

Kenth Hamner enters Daala's office with Grand Master Tionne, "Grand Master!"

"Chief of State Daala! I am glad you came. The mission was a success."

"Yes Master Hamner told me."

"Did he? Did he also say that he interfered with a field tests and arrest of the rogue force user Kyle Katarn?"

"Kyle Katarn!"

Kenth Hamner raised his voice but Tionne silenced him by placing his hand on his shoulder, "Kyle Katarn is a Jedi Master a dangerous foe even without the force. Before he became a Jedi he served as a mercenary and before that a soldier for the Empire!"

"I am aware of Kyle Katarn's service record." Daala made a gesture with her hand and two watchers entered the office, "But Hamner intervened in an official arrest by the Watcher's order…He must be detained for questioning."

"You have got to be joking?"

"I am not! Take him away!"

"All Tionne could do is watch."

"We had a deal and you are starting off on the wrong foot…" Tionne says. Daala hands Tionne a data-pad and she reads it. "Oh! Why didn't you just say so?"

"Skywalker has eyes and ears everywhere – I needed to make it look convincing…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Order of Darth Traya

Part 1. The Rise of Nom Anor

Sithari

Nom Anor had been studying at the Trayus academy for the past eleven years. A firm believer in the unified force his abilities and skills had reached their peak, but Master Sahire had failed to notice. That or he was unwilling to admit it. During his third year at the Academy he had a visitation from a force ghost. He hadn't seen the ghost in years. Nom Anor decided to skip training with Sahire and find Darth Traya. As he walked up the hall the force ghost stood at the end of the hallway with people passing through him.

They stare at each other, "Something wrong?" A young Twi'lek asked.

He looks at her, "Nothing!" As he walks toward the ghost it points at the amulet again, but remains silent. "Who are you?" Nom Anor asks when no one is around. The ghost points again at the amulet and vanishes.

Darth Traya is in her private arena training her apprentice Prince Tristan. Anor waits patiently as the two duel each other at an incredible speed. Traya wins the duel after another seven moves, they bow to each other. Tristan leaves and as he does he stops to look at Nom Anor. "What brings you here Nom Anor?" She asks whipping the sweat off her face as Tristan is one of two people in the academy who can hold their own against the ancient Sith Lord.

"I feel…lost!'

She looks at him, "I don't think so…It is obvious you have reached your full potential. Your destiny lies outside these walls."

"Are you giving me permission to leave?"

"I would have thought the appearance of the force ghost would be a clue as what you should do."

"How?"

She cut him off, "Please! I have mastered time and space itself. A mere force ghost no matter how powerful could not escape my notice."

"And Master Sahire?"

"He is beneath you and has outlived his purpose." Nom Anor bows and starts to leave, "You didn't ask me about the amulet!"

"I am Darth Anor now and a Sith Lord needs no help…"

Traya smiles, "As you wish! But whatever that amulet leads you too do not interfere in my affairs and if you are still alive when Darth Reign reveals himself you will support him."

"Of course!" Darth Anor leaves the private arena and makes his way to the archive to reference the amulet. After hours of searching he finds a reference to Lord Brakkus who lived four thousand years ago and was a student of the Trayus Academy.

When Darth Anor leaves the archives Deai is waiting, "Why are you hiding your presence in the force…"

He looks at Deai who is fifteen now, "That is not the way to address a Sith Lord!"

Deai smiles and bows, "Pardon my manors my lord…Does this mean you are leaving?"

"It does…Will you come with me and be my apprentice?" He made the offer because he had killed Deai's brother and as powerful as Darth Anor is, Deai has yet to reach her full potential and she was as strong as he is now. He wanted her at his side to be his heir.

"Tempting offer, but I believe my destiny lies elsewhere…"

"As you wish!" Deai bows and walks off wishing the new Sith Lord well. "We shall meet again…"

After packing his things Darth Anor takes his Coral Stinger and leaves Sithar. Meanwhile Sith Master Sihar had been searching for Nom Anor. In all the time he had been teaching Anor he had never shown disrespect. Sihar was furious as he shoved past a student to enter the archives. "Yes Master Sihar he was here…"

"He's gone!"

Sihar turned to find Deai standing behind him, "Gone! Gone where?"

"He is Darth Anor now!" Deai replies.

"Really!" Sihar shoves past Deai and goes to Traya's private meditation room. He forces his way in interrupting Traya, Tristan, and Callista Ming who had been chosen to be the next Darth Traya.

"How dare you!" Tristan yells.

"Patience my young apprentice…I am sure Master Sahire has a good reason for interrupting our meditations."

"Did you anoint Nom Anor Darth Anor?" He demands in a disrespectful voice. Traya just stares at him and he finally drop to one knee, "Forgive my impertinence my lady."

"That is better! And to answer your question – No! I did not anoint Anor. He felt he had learned enough from you and has gone to seek his own glory…"

"No one leaves this academy without your expressed permission!"

She nods, "True!"

"Then I assume I have your permission to pursue this upstart and destroy him?"

"If that is what you wish."

Sahire stands up and goes through the academy recruiting former students he trained. He even recruits a few Sith who have always wanted to kill Nom Anor just because he is a Vong. When he is done Sahire has fifteen sith to hunt Nom Anor down.

Part 2. Revelation

Deai is in the arena fighting two sith students with practice blades. Neither of the two can best her nor can they get past her defenses as in private Nom Anor had taught her the secrets of the Vong-Shii technique feeling she was the only one worthy of learning it.

When the duel is over Sahire claps at her victory, "Very impressive…"

"Thank you Master Sahire."

"But I wonder how one so powerful can be so stupid…"

"What?"

"Your friend! The Yuuzhan Vong who calls himself Darth Anor now…He is the one who killed your brother." Sahire smiles as Deai's rage and anger bowls over like a volcano ready to erupt. All the admiration and friendship she had for Nom Anor had died in that moment.

Nar Shaada

It had been several years since Nom Anor traveled through the galaxy as anything or one. He had assumed the persona of a rich merchant looking to make an expedition into the Transitory mists to study the ancient space stations and collect salvage. "Mr. Creason!" A droid said, "Your ship is ready for departure…"

After a few days in hyperspace the ship crossed into Hapan space. Because of all the reconstruction pirates and smugglers could slip in and out of the cluster at will. They entered the mists and as they flew past Sinkhole station Nom Anor's amulet began to glow. He began pointing the amulet in different directions.

"Head that way!" He commanded.

"But sir there is nothing out there." The pilot said protesting.

 ** _"_** ** _Head in that direction!"_** He repeated using mind dominance. The pilot obeyed and as they got a closer a glassy object began to materialize before their eyes.

"The ship is caught in a tractor beam!" The pilot said.

Meanwhile in the hangar three crew members snuck into the hangar to see what Creason was hiding. They pulled back the tarp and found a Coral Stinger. "Son of a Mynock!" They rush to the bridge, "Captain he is a Vong…That thing locked up in hangar six is a Coral Stinger!"

The bridge crew pull their guns on Creason, "Who are you? Talk Vong filth or we put you down."

He smiles removing his Ooglith masquer, "Yes I am Vong – More importantly…" The crew begin grabbing at their necks as an invisible force constricts their air passages. "…I am Darth Anor a Sith Lord!" When the crew is dead Anor waits as the tractor beam pulls the ship into the hangar of the massive space station.

"You may exit your ship descendant of Lord Brakkus!" A synthesized voice says.

Nom Anor obeys and when he walks down the ramp he is greeted by several droids, "Please follow us my lord."

"Why do you call me lord?"

"All questions will be answered by the living computer…"

They walk to the main control center and a hologram of an ancient Sith Lord appears before Nom Anor. "Who are what are you?"

"I am an intelligent super computer created by your ancestor Lord Brakkus to interface with you…This is a giant holocron if you will designed to keep hidden the secret world."

"Who is Lord Bracsuss and what is the secret world?"

"One moment! Lord Bracsuss lived during the reign of the third and fourth Darth Traya's…He was a lover to the third. Bracsuss was very ambitious and sought knowledge of the force in all its forms. He received permission from Darth Traya III to live among and learn from the Yuuzhan Vong before Darth Traya III stripped them of the force. Lord Bracsuss created the Anor space station and the living world of Axantharuu…This station generates a pocket dimension for Axantharuu to exist in. To ensure that only his blood line would access the Anor Station and rule the planet Bracsuss mated took several female Vong and impregnated them with his children and a DNA code that could not be diluted no matter how strong the other blood line is…

In fact several Yuuzhan Vong alive in the galaxy are related to you and could access this space station if they harnessed the force within. I sense your next question Lord Anor and yes there are Yuuxhan Vong living on the surface of the planet all bred to live and die at your commands…Lord Shaxuune the V is High Premier of the planet…Axantharuu speaks through him and both obey you…To access the planet insert the amulet in the receptacle on the control panel…"

Darth Anor obeys and watches the main view screen as a ball of energy opens up to reveal the living world of Axantharuu. Several ships resembling Coral skippers rise up from the planet surface. The ships are sleeker and their coral skins almost look metallic. "This is Prefect Yudan we are here to escort you my lord to High Premier Shaxunne the V…"

When Darth Anor arrives in the main hangar of the space station Anor an honor guard is waiting. They bow before Darth Anor, "Welcome exalted one…I am here to take you to the surface…"

"Proceed…"

The surface of Axantharuu is teaming with life of all kinds. The planet resembles Zenoma Sekot in many ways. "The force is strong here!"

"That was Lord Bracsuss' intention." Yudan says.

"I sense the force in you as well…"

"All Vong of this planet can use the force…Lord Bracsuss saved our ancestors from the great purge…We live to serve you…His descendant and heir!"

They fly to palace of light where hundreds of thousands of Vong are gathering. When the ships lands Darth Anor walks down the ramp and everyone bows to him. "Lord Anor may I present High Premier Shaxunne the Fifth…"

Shaxunne bows before speaking, "Welcome great one…May I command your royal guard to take their place at your side."

Anor nods, "You may!"

"Honor guard perform your duties!" Eight deadly looking Vong with red capes take position around Darth Anor, they are all armed with both proto-sabers and weapons that resemble Amphistaffs. "My Lord before you retire please address the people…"

Anor had been in the position before as prophet of the Shamed Ones, "People of Axantharuu! I am Darth Anor descendant of Lord Bracuss…I have come lead you to glory beyond anything our ancestors have dreamed…Whether that glory comes through war, economy, or peace! We shall thrive!" A thunderous cheer arises from the people gathered.

Then Shaxunne comes forward, "We have much to discuss return to your duties!" As the crowd disburses Shaxunne leads Anor to a private chamber the captain of his guards enters while the rest wait outside the door.

"Before you rest my lord there are some things that need your immediate attention…"

"Such as!'

"Well the great families of this planet wish to expand through war…Others wish to colonize…I have been able to convince them that to be patient but with your sudden arrival the great families are pressing the matter even more…"

"War is costly! Expansion is the way to go…For the time being…There are Yuzhan Vong in the galaxy we can exploit to our advantage…"

"Of course my lord…The other thing is the BRO or the Blood Rights Order…They wish to avenge our ancestors by hunting down the Sith and doing to them what they did to us…They also wish to eradicate the order of Darth Traya…" Fear came over Darth Anor the fear of Darth Traya because no matter how much power he had just acquired no one accept maybe Luke Skywalker was as powerful as Darth Traya. Shaxunne smiles, "Forgive me for being intrusive my lord…You need not fear Darth Traya here…You can say and think whatever you wish…Even she cannot fight a living planet…"

Anor sighs in relief, "Even so Darth Traya must be handled delicately…Tell the BRO to be a little more patient…If there is a way to defeat Darth Traya it will be done…"

"Good do have any questions for me?"

"Yes the living computer on the Anor Station said something about other heirs…"

"They share your blood my lord they may not be touched…If you moved against them you would be sanctioned by the planet itself…even I would not be able to protect you…" As if on que the planet shook in a worldwide earthquake.

"I see!"

"There is another option…I have taken the liberty to prepare his lordship with a harem and if he so desires chose a wife from among them. If not the great houses of Axantharuu will gladly offer their daughters for your consideration…Having your own heir or studying the force mysteries of immortality are the only ways you keep the throne…"

Darth Anor stands, "I will consider that as well. If there is nothing else I wish to retire…"

"As you command my lord…"

Before the time change Nom Anor had died in the other timeline now in this timeline he is more powerful than Onimi or Supreme Overlord Shimrra. He would be smarter than his predecessors and rule the galaxy. He rested for the next three days then he had to commune with the living conscious of the planet Axantharuu. Then he had to meet with the great families during the meeting he chose a beautiful Vong named Gyla to be his queen and dismissed the Vong females of the Heram. His plan for conquest would involve expansion throughout the galaxy and finally the destruction of the Jedi. To get revenge on the Sith Nom Anor came up with a more devious scheme.


End file.
